Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device and a method for preventing an electronic device from entering hibernation.
Related Art
With advanced technology, computer applications are popular and widespread. At work or in daily routines, computers are indispensable auxiliary tools. Nowadays, users need powerful computers and they are not satisfied with the computers which are limited to merely a single operating system.
In current technology, one host computer can switch to display the user interface of the operating system on the other computer. However, in displaying, the system or some components of the host computer may enter hibernation if idling for too long.
Regarding ACPI (Advanced Configuration and Power Interface) specification, power state S3 is referred to as sleep mode, and power state S4 is hibernation mentioned above. Sleep mood is also called STR (Suspend to RAM). When the computer enters sleep mode, the contents for execution are written into its random access memory and then the hard disk is powered off. To wake the computer from sleep mode, the user needs to move external device (e.g. mouse). Hibernation is also called STD (Suspend to Disk). When the computer enters hibernation, the contents of its random access memory is saved to the hard disk and then the power is turned off. Thus, the computer stop working and like a regular shutdown. To wake the computer from hibernation, the user needs to press the power button first, then the computer restores the contents in the hard disk into the random access memory, and the internal system is exactly as it was before entering hibernation.
Moreover, when the computer entering hibernation, most components especially the components related to displaying function in the computer are powered down. Thus, if the computer is used for merely displaying (display mode), the display can not operate well because the components related to displaying function in the computer are powered down.